(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a locking window and, more particularly, to a window latch for such a window.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Up to the end of World War II, most windows were constructed of wood. However, following the War, aluminum windows were initially constructed for low-end housing. Over time, the clear superiority of metal windows led to their use in many different types of housing. Similarly, vinyl windows were introduced in low-end housing in the beginning of the last decade. The use of vinyl windows has grown much more quickly than metal windows. In fact, the majority of windows are now constructed of vinyl.
During this time, locking windows have generally used metal latches similar to those that were initially used on wooden windows. Now, although vinyl windows are the predominant construction, there has still been a hesitancy to use plastic hardware. However, metal or where is much heavier than its corresponding plastic counterpart. Also, plastic retains its appearance when mishandled or otherwise mis-used which would causes unacceptable chips to form on painted metal hardware. Also, in today""s modern economy, window hardware may be made in another country. Accordingly, advantages of substantially weight savings in lower shipping costs has become even more important.
However, making a locking window having a plastic latch is more than a mere substitution of materials. Because plastic is generally more flexible than metal, attempts at constructing a window latch having a center mounted sweep latch have failed since there""s not a sufficient amount of support across the center of the sweep to prevent bowing. The importance of bowing is primarily due to the requirement by most manufacturers that the sweep latch be able to maintain a static load of about 160 pounds. When a conventional center mounted sweep latch is formed from plastic materials, the bowing of the sweep latch is so substantial that the static load will actually slide off the latch arm. Because of this problem, such window latches have not been able to pass the static load test.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved locking window having a window latch which may be completely formed from chip resistant plastics while, at the same time, still provides sufficient strength due to its offset arrangement to resist normal wear and tear during assembly and use.
The present invention is directed to a locking window. The window includes a window frame including at least one window sash which is selectively movable between a first closed position and a second open position. A window latch is adapted to be attached to the window and is selectively movable between a first open position and a second locked position to secure the window sash in the closed position. The window latch includes a sweep latch, preferably offset, and a non-compressible pivot fastener for attaching the window latch to the window.
The offset sweep latch includes an actuator arm, a locking arm and a pivot point location between the actuator arm and the locking arm. In the preferred embodiment, a reinforcing shoulder extends between the pivot point location and along at least a portion of the actuator arm and a strengthening web extends between the actuator arm and the locking arm adjacent to the pivot point location. The offset arrangement provides sufficient space for substantially unequal length actuator and locking arm. In the preferred embodiment, the ratio of the length of the actuator arm to the length of the locking arm is greater than about 2 to provide a mechanical advantage when the window latch is operated. Also, the distal end of the locking arm may be inclined to provide an additional mechanical advantage when the window latch is operated.
The pivot fastener includes a support bushing and a fastener extending through the support bushing for attaching the sweep latch to the window. In the preferred embodiment, the base of the support bushing extends outward to form a load distributing surface and the distal end of the support bushing extends above the surface of the sweep latch to allow the sweep to move freely about the pivot fastener.
A housing substantially covers and protects the pivot fastener. In the preferred embodiment, the housing extends beyond the pivot fastener parallel to the window frame and includes an aperture for receiving a fastener for attaching the housing to the window. A portion of the housing extending beyond the pivot fastener parallel to the window frame may include a finger well for providing access to the offset sweep latch.
In the preferred embodiment, a detent is located between the housing and the sweep latch for retaining the sweep latch in one of the open and the locked positions. The detent also provides an audible indication of the sweep latch in one of the open and the locked positions.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a locking window. The window includes: a window frame including at least one window sash which is selectively movable between a first closed position and a second open position; and a window latch adapted to be attached to the window and which is selectively movable between a first open position and a second locked position to secure the window sash in the closed position, the window latch including a sweep latch and a non-compressible pivot fastener for attaching the window latch to the window.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a window latch for a locking window, the window having a window frame including at least one window sash which is selectively movable between a first closed position and a second open position. The window latch includes: an offset sweep latch; and a non-compressible pivot fastener for attaching the window latch to the window, the pivot fastener including a support bushing and a fastener extending through the support bushing for attaching the offset sweep latch to the window, whereby the window latch is selectively movable between a first open position and a second locked position to secure the window sash in the closed position.
Still another aspect of the present invention is to provide a locking window. The window includes: a window frame including at least one window sash which is selectively movable between a first closed position and a second open position; a window latch adapted to be attached to the window and which is selectively movable between a first open position and a second locked position to secure the window sash in the closed position, the window latch including an offset sweep latch and a non-compressible pivot fastener for attaching the window latch to the window, the pivot fastener including a support bushing and a fastener extending through the support bushing for attaching the offset sweep latch to the window; and a housing for substantially covering the pivot fastener.